A Love Lost: The Lost Tales
by Firesblade
Summary: A series of different tales that are part of 'A Love Lost'.


AN: Welcome to "A love Lost: The Lost Tales". While still working on 'A Love Lost' I realized I wanted to do a series of side stories that take place during the story. So I hope you all enjoy these tales.

Lost Tale 1

The winter was colder than the seasons before and for some night elves it was causing much concern. For Varo'then, his concern was for his mate, Rain who was pregnant with their first child and nearing her birthing time. He was still overwhelmed by the thought he would soon be a father.

At the moment, she was resting by the crackling warm of the fireplace when he checked on her again. "Varo, there is nothing to be concerned over," Rain assured him for the tenth time. "You can't ignore your duties because of our baby."

He knew she spoke the truth but he didn't like the thought of not being nearby in case she needed him. "How can I focus knowing that the birth is approaching very soon?" he asked her kneeling by her side. "If I am away and something happens that you need me-,"

Rain pressed her fingers against his lips silencing him. "My love, you know I would send word to you immediately." She caressed his scarred cheek giving him a loving smile. "Now go about with your duties and no more worrying."

"If you insist my love," Varo'then said his eyes still filled with concern. It was then he saw the slight grimace of pain. "Rain, are you-,"

"She kicked," Rain said. "And it was a strong one."

"Her?" He looked at Rain's swollen belly, "How do you know we will have a daughter?"

"I just know." She took his hand, placing it on the spot where she had felt the kick and smiled the moment his eyes widen when he felt the stirring of the life she carried.

"I felt it," he whispered. "Rain, I felt our baby kick." He spoke in such awe as he looked at her.

"She knows her father."

Rain's words meant so much to him but then an uneasy thought crept into his mind. Would their child be afraid of him at the sight of his marred face? He lowered his head not wanting Rain to see his fear reflecting in his eyes but she knew like she always did. She cupped his face with her hands and lifted his head, her silver eyes reflecting her love for him. "I don't want our baby to be afraid of me," he confessed his fear to her. "I know this scar…" his voice trailed off.

"Varo'then, our baby will not be afraid of you nor reject you." She traced her fingers over the length of the scar. "You're still the most handsome night elf in my eyes."

"Rain…" he rose and kissed her with deep devoted passion.

A few weeks later…

Varo'then paced like a caged panther trying to keep himself from going crazy. Rain was in labor and her cries of pain did not help him. It was a struggled not to rush to her every time he heard cry out even if he had tried the mid wife would have stopped him.

"Varo'then, you need to calm yourself before you wear the floor out," General Varlos said from his seat at the table.

"Calm," Varo'then paused in his pacing to look at his father. "How am I supposed to remain calm?" He gestured to the closed bedroom door. "My mate is giving birth in that room and I'm not allowed to be at her side."

Varlos shook his head before he poured a cup of apple cider whiskey from a bottle he had brought earlier and held the cup out to his son. "Come, sit and have a drink with me."

Varo'then sighed before joining his father at the table and took the cup offered to him. He eyed the whiskey for a brief moment before tossing it back, feeling the warmth rising up in his throat. "Good," he said pushing the cup forward for another refill.

"I remember the day you were born," Varlos said having refilled their cups. "I was away, escorting a trade caravan when I received word of your birth." The old general sighed, his eyes closed. "You don't how much I've regretted not being there, to hear your first cries."

Varo'then was silent and looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom. _Soon we'll hear the cries of my child._

Neither male knew how much time had passed but slowly they realized that Rain's cries of labor had fallen silent. Varo'then rose from his chair just as the bedroom door open and the mid wife stepped out. She approached him and gave him a smile.

"It's a girl," she said.

"A daughter," he said. "Rain was right." He grew concerned. "Is Rain…?"

"She is fine just tired from the birth," the mid wife said. "She just needs rest."

Varo'then felt his father place a hand on his shoulder. "You should go and be with your mate so you both can share this special moment together."

"Yes…yes, you're right." He went to the bedroom and stepped inside. Rain was propped up against the pillows cradling the carefully wrapped bundle. He approached slowly wishing the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach would go away.

She looked up at him eyes glowing more brightly reflecting her love and happiness for their newborn. "I was hoping you would come," she said. "I know you would be eager to hold her."

"Maybe I shouldn't-," Rain wouldn't let him finish as she handed him their little girl. He was afraid as he held the precious life in his arms, peering down at his daughter. Their baby girl slowly opened her eyes and seeing her father giggled and cooed with happiness, her tiny arms actually reaching out to touch him. Varo'then felt his heart swell with love as tears of happiness trickled down his face. His daughter wasn't afraid of him! "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Sylaysia," Rain said as she watched her love nuzzle their daughter.

"It's a good name," he said before he sat on the bed, handing their daughter back to her mother. Varo'then planted a kiss on the top of Rain's head then watched with pride as Sylaysia began to nurse, "Our precious little girl."


End file.
